Recently, so-called endoscopic surgery have been widely practiced in which a lesion is treated using predetermined treatment tools while monitoring images on the lesion obtained through an endoscopic device. Patent Literature 1 describes an endoscopic device or an endoscope observation system for use in such endoscopic surgery.